fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairy Tail: Light of Hope:Fairy Tail: Light of Hope:Chapter 15: Showtime of the Rock King
Fairy Tail: Light of Hope:Chapter 15: Showtime of the Rock King Two Hours Ago In her dark castle, Diana just finished bathing while two maids were in the room and one gave her a dark bathrobe with a crimson tie as she left the bath with an angry look. She headed at her room and sat in front of her mirror to make her hair a bun shape ''knock knock, come in Alfred she answered coldly and Alfred came inside and bowed down behind her Alfred, as you might know, i'm really disappointed. You had the perfect chance to get the Fire Stone but you failed miserably, can you explain me why? she asked coldly while giving him a look with her eyes' edge. I have no excuses Diana-sama, as i was ready to take the stone for your sake, that foolish guardian spirit intervened and helped them escape while fighting me. When i managed to banish it, it was already too late he explained bitterly while looking down. '' Diana then stood up ''Alfred, now that you recovered after two days, i want you to do something she said while looking at his direction while i would never doubt your orders, wouldn't it be right to face them yourself milady? , you are right, but i need to become stronger before i face them and until then, i would like to sent someone else, do you have someone in mind? she asked deep in thought and Alfred stood up indeed Diana-sama, and i would like to contact said person right now if possible he said and she nodded, with him teleporting and her smiling. Alfred then appeared on a dark alley, one which was full of horrible smells and many poor looking individuals that were either begging for money or being wasted hello, heek said a drunkard that pumped bumped on him and Alfred ignored him while having his hand on his mouth in disgust, after some steps he got in front of a certain man.'' It was hunchback man with a blue leather shirtless shirt, pale skin, hair that was covering his eyes, a blue long hat with skulls surrounding it and a black long tattoo on his right arm '' cheers for the Rock King'' he said with a drunk voice as he then drunk the last sip from his bottle long time no see Rock King said Alfred coldly and the man raised his head, hahaha, if it isn't my friend Alfred! Come, take a sip he said jolly and raised his bottle, realizing it is empty and threw it away friend is too strong of a word, i only approached you and told you that if you would assist me, then your dearest wish would come true. Then, Rock King stood up like he wasn't drunk anymore and materialized a red guitar whom scratched and then pointed at him ''can you ''really do what you say?'' he asked dead serious of course replied Alfred with zero emotion. Roxanne and the others were walking and were about to cross a rocky canyon so beautiful said Ember while admiring her stone in the air yes replied Roxanne who was smiling, giving a look then to her own stone and smiled while admiring it. Then, a sudden sound startled them all what was that sound? wondered Oceania a rock guitar? wondered Rocky as he along with everyone else searching the sound's origin. Helloooo Stone Holders!! shouted Rock King atop of a rocky cliff while holding his guitar,who are you? asked Roxanne who brought out her sword sigh, seems youngsters nowadays don't listen to good music he sighed disappointed to their confusion back in the good days everyone knew me as Rock King Rock King? yes, remember that name, since it's the name of the one that will take those shinies away from you he said and released a sound blast that forced everyone to jump back. Scorching Wheel, Water Barrage, Storm Shredder, Dancing Rocks, Luminous Slash, everyone fired their spells but Rock King cancelled them with another sound blast you are at that level huh? Ok, time for a shocking song, 'Thunderstruck!' shouted Rock King with excitement as he played with his guitar and unleashed a faint spark at the sky, which came down as a lightning bolt that hit everyone whom managed to endure it ''oh? you withstood it pretty well he commented with a relaxing tone, scratching his head. As if we would be done in so easily '' said Rocky who then punched the ground ''Angry Scolding of Mother Earth, rocky punches emerged from the ground and hit Rock King ugh, that packed some punch he said excited while in pain but was cut short Luminous Shower shouted Roxanne as she unleashed many orbs of light that exploded, forcing Rock King to be send crashing down. As if we would be done in so easily '' said Rocky who then punched the ground ''Angry Scolding of Mother Earth, rocky punches emerged from the ground and hit Rock King ugh, that packed some punch he said excited while in pain but was cut short Luminous Shower shouted Roxanne as she unleashed many orbs of light that exploded, forcing Rock King to be send crashing down. He then got up quite bruised and dusted off his clothes you kiddos are quite good, i haven't felt damage for a long time, let's get serious now he ended up saying more ominously.He then began playing his guitar and the ground beneath them began trembling Iron Maiden! shouted Rock King as a black Iron Maiden emerged ready to close and pierce them Luminous Barrier, Roxanne created fast her barrier of light and was trying to hold on agh wow, you are holding good girl, let's do something about that, '''Destructive Search!. Rock King then began playing his guitar from which many magic missiles were fired and barraged the barrier, ugh, if this keeps up we are finished said Roxanne who was giving her all to maintain the barrier Roxy, i have an idea, but i won't be able to fight for a while after that said a serious Ember to everyone's shock, but Roxanne smiled ok Ember, i trust you she said to Ember's smile. Roxanne then gave it her all and managed to push the iron maiden's door which resulted in the barrier's disappearance gave over muttered Rock King happy, but he became shocked as he saw that Ember gathered a lot of magic energy around her, ''Scorching Pillar!''' she shouted as she unleashed a pillar of fire that managed to melt the iron maiden ''incredible said Hawk i'm not finished said Ember as she directed the pillar with all her might at a surprised Rock King who couldn't avoid it in time, take...that said Ember as she fell on her knees. Then, Rock King placed his hand on his right cheek that was slightly burned heh, thanks for the warm up kids he said as he scratched his guitar and flared up his magic power, something that shocked the kids let's keep rocking he said excited